Being Ignored
by The-Insolence
Summary: What happens when Usagi doesn't pay enough attention to Misaki while working? Really OOC Misaki. slight cursing YAOI. BOYXBOY if you don't like then i would advise not reading. LEMON i dont own anything.


revised!

* * *

"Misaki."

Misaki continued to be silent as he had been ignoring Usagi for the past hour. 'That damned rabbit just didn't understand! Did he even stop to think about how his actions had been affecting him?'

Misaki continued to rave silently, all the while not bothering to look at Uasagi who was watching him "clean" the kitchen from the counter.

"Misaki I don't understand. Why are you so mad at me?"

'Why am I mad at you!? Why am I mad!? How dare you even think such a thing!? I mean sure you've been busy with writing your novel for the past two weeks, but that doesn't mean that you can just lock yourself away for that long! Or not come out for meals. Or not touch me...'

Usagi was at a loss. His Misaki was never like this, even when he had first found out Usagi was writing his perverted BL novels with him as the main character. 'But here he is...' Usagi thought 'acting as if I wasn't here...'

Usagi couldn't lie. It had hurt just a little to see Misaki act this way to him. 'What did I do wrong?' He scowled at the thought that he couldn't think of anything.

In the meantime, Misaki had just finished cleaning the kitchen for what would be the third time that day. He knew he was being bitchy and unreasonable, but how was he supposed to not be mad when that pervert did nothing but touch him in time that he wasn't working?

Misaki stormed up the stairs with Usagi not far behide.

"Misaki."

Both of their scowls deepened when Misaki refused to respond.

"Misaki, please..."

'NO! I will NOT give in!' Misaki thought desperately. He continued his stomping until he reached his and Usagi's bedroom.

While Misaki continued on with his so called "cleaning", Usagi lingered at the door way. Crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame, he stared at the fuming boy in front of him, seemingly trying to burn holes in the back of his shirt. To add to the authors' confusion, Misaki had tensed further when he had stomped into the room.

Misaki tried desperately to focus on cleaning the scattered toys on the floor instead of the room he was in and all the things the man staring at him had done to him here. Despite his best efforts, the tight fitted jeans he was wearing began to feel a little too tight. 'And why is it so damn hot in here?'

Usagi watched carefully as Misaki's movements had begun to slow slightly and his bending came to a minimal. He went through past events once again. 'Thinking about it now, I haven't really seen him much the past two weeks. I really am out of Misaki... Wait. It couldn't be. He wouldn't be mad because I've givin him some space could he? It's what he wanted...or said he wanted'

But there was not denying it. Not once had Misaki said anything to him for almost two hours after he had summited his latest book.

Usagi could feel the smirk come across his face while coming to the realization. 'And shortly I'll having him coming to something else...'

Misaki stiffened to the restricting atmosphere. His eyes widened as he felt a set of large, cool hands hugging him just under his shirt from behind.

"Have I been neglecting you Mi-sa-ki?" Usagi whispered in Misaki's ear, drawling out his small lovers name until it sounded like a purr. Misaki could only shiver in response and anticipation.

Usagi chuckled quietly. "Naughty Misaki."

Misaki didn't have to look behind him to know the tall mans facial expression. He could practically feel the smirk that was smeared across Usagi's face when he felt his pants grow painfully tight at the statement.

"Don't worry Misaki, I've missed you as well." Misaki's breath hitched slightly as Usagi's cool hand pushed his shirt up slowly, making sure to brush over Misaki's hard nipples before ripping it up and over his head.

Misaki blushed violently as Usagi began to fondle Misaki's nipples lovingly.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki half moaned.

"Yes Misaki?" When Usagi didn't hear a response he slid his hand down Misaki's slim stomach to ghost over the front of his pants.

Misaki wimpered loudly as the hand began to undo the button and zipper, but it made no attempts to bring the younger out.

"Misaki, tell me what you want." Usagi purred while nibbling the smaller boys ear.

With his face burning and all sense of pride forgotten, Misaki turned himself around and kissed his seme roughly thrusting his tongue in the hot cavern that awaited. Tounges danced with edge while they both showcased their need. When Misaki pulled away, both were panting harshly.

"Usagi-san, I want you to fuck me so hard and so good that I won't be able to walk and have to stay in bed for a week." Misaki breathed out staring intensely into amethyst eyes.

All sense of control was thrown aside when Usagi heard those words. "Remember Misaki, you asked for this. I don't think I can hold back much longer." he all but growled out.

"Then why are you still wearing all this?" Misaki challenged while jestering at Usagi's clothes.

In minutes they were laying naked on the huge bed, both sweating and panting. Pulling himself up to reach the boy lying beneath him, Usagi crushed his lips with bruising force to Misaki's. As Misaki moaned wantonly into the kiss, Usagi traced undefinable patterns on Misaki's smooth skin, fingers trailing down to his puckered interense. Pushing two fingers in at once, Usagi moved down slightly to nibble on his lovers sensitive neck. He stared a slow rhythm for his little lover, writhing beneath him.

"Ahh! Nghh...umm."

Thrusting his fingers in at a faster pace, then curled and rubbed to find the boys sweet spot.

"HAAH!" Found it.

But Misaki would have none of this. He was the only one gaining pleasure. He shoot out his hand to pull out the large intrusion and found a way to flip them so he was on top. With a devilish smile he slid down Usagi's body, kissing, licking, and sucking all the while, careful not to break eye contact.

Usagi was in a daze as he watched Misaki's lips come together to blow coyly on his enlarged member, laughing eyes staring tauntingly up at him. He shivered at the teasing and was about to complain when he felt a hot tongue lick him from base to tip.

"Ahhhh..."

Without warning, Misaki began to bob him head up and down taking in all of Usagi's oozing cock. His tongue danced on the pulsing vein that belonged to the underside of the member.

"Ahh. Misaki. No, I need you, nghh , now."

When Misaki had released his member with an audible 'pop', a predominate smirk on his face at his job-well-done, Usagi flipped their positions once again.

When he had positioned himself before Misaki's lewdly contracting hole, Misaki had let out a wanton "Yes!" before relentlessly slamming into the small boy.

Misaki let out a silent scream from the overwhelming pain and pleasure. Both sensations blended together beautifully.

Usagi was too far gone to stop and allow Misaki to adjust to his girth. "So tight..." he half moaned half groaned to himself.

The pace quickened as moans and noisy liquids filled the silence of the room. The two lovers were warped in there own pleasure, wanting more of the other than they had already given.

"Faster...ngh...Harder!" Misaki demanded. His demands were meet immediately as were the loud grunts and screams.

"Ahh! No...cumming!"

That was the only warning Usagi got before feeling hot cum splirt on his stomach and chest. Feeling Misaki's hole squeeze almost painfully around him, he had no choice but to cum deep inside his small lover with a soft moan.

Falling, they both layed on the bed trying to catch their breath. Turning to the small figure beside him Usagi breathed out "I love you" before pulling Misaki's seemingly unconscious figure to his chest. Signing, his eyes began to flutter close when he heard a muffled "I love you Usgai-san..."

Smiling contently, Usagi closed his eyes.

'Tomorrow's gonna be fun...'

* * *

so this is my first attempt at smut...hope you liked it (: reviews pleasseee!


End file.
